


Mighty Fine Shindig

by RoxyMoron



Category: Firefly, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyMoron/pseuds/RoxyMoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Firefly AU! After scuffling with one of Belle's clients during a royal ball where the Dark Castle crew is hired by a diplomat to smuggle some unusual cargo, Gold is challenged to a duel of swords by the snobbish and arrogant royal Gaston LaFue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty Fine Shindig

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to combine my two favorite episodes of television written by Jane Espenson, Skin Deep and Shindig from Firefly

Here's how it is: The Earth got used up, so we moved out and terraformed a whole new galaxy of Earths. Some rich and flush with the new technologies, some not so much. The Central Planets, they formed the Alliance, waged war to bring everyone under their rule; a few idiots tried to fight it, among them myself. I'm Rumford Gold, captain of _The Dark Castle_. She's a transport ship; Firefly class. Got a good crew, Snow, and Jefferson, a pilot by the name of David, mechanic, a sweet young girl named Ruby. We even a bona fide companion, Belle. There's a doctor, too, his name's Neal took his genius girlfriend Emma, outta some Alliance camp, so they're keeping a low profile. You understand. You got a job, we can do it, don't much care what it is.

* * *

"Is it just me or did we clear off the last planet in an awful hurry?" David asked his wife, Snow as she walked in and gazed out the window.

"Seems we do that a lot." She shrugs "Heard tell though, we're going to stay on Persephone a while."

Clicking a few buttons on the console, he looked at her with a big grin "Shiny!"

"Really?" she walked over to sit on the arm of his pilot chair, running her fingers through his hair "Thought you'd go mad that long in port." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Probably, but then again I've been sane for a while now, and change is good."

"Well, isn't that a joyful sight?" a voice calls behind them. They both turn to see their Captain Rumford Gold walk onto the bridge, a faint grin appearing on his worn face, "You have to love a sunrise."

Snow scramble off of her husband's lap but stays at his side, "Starting to get familiar too, almost like a second home." she sighs wistfully.

Gold's grin disappears as he scowls at her "Persephone is not home, dearie. Too many people we have to avoid. We re-supply, look for work and move along." He points at his first mate, and pilot "We sniff the air, we don't kiss the dirt."

Smiling, she replies "I wasn't planning on any dirt-kissing, sir."

"I wouldn't stand for it anyway, Captain, jealous man such as myself." He grins, as Snow come up behind him and nuzzles his neck. An alarm on the console starts to sound "Closing in."

Gazing out the window Snow starts to grow concerned "That planet is coming up might fast."

David starts to giggle nervously as he flips a few switches and turns a few knobs grabbing hold of the yoke and pulling it back "That's just because I'm going down top quickly. Likely crash and kill us all." He looks at his wife and Gold giving them both a sheepish smile.

Gold gives a huff with a nod, "Well, when that happens, just let me know." He turns and exits the bridge.

* * *

Belle sits in front of her computer screen, staring at several faces of potential clients. She deletes a few based on what she's heard from other companions. A picture of young, red head catches her attention, she glances down to see his name is Archibald Hopper, no previous appointments with any other companions. Shrugging, she clicks to open his message.

Archibald Hopper, clears his throat, and begins fiddling with his glasses. "I understand that your time on our planet is limited, and that you've even selected my proposal to hear, the honor you do me flatters, well my honor! And I hope that…" Shaking her head and the man's awkwardness, Belle ends the feed. She is about to select another message to listen to when a live transmission comes through, seeing it was one of her former clients she clicks accept and smiles at the young man appearing on the screen.

"Now there's the smile made of sunlight." The man greets, he is broad shoulder, with chiseled jaw and thick, dark hair.

"Gaston, how wonderful to see you." She gracefully replied.

"Did you get my message? I tried to be extra appealing?"

"I did, and what a flattering invitation. I had no idea I was arriving in time for the social event of the season." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

Gaston gave her a smarmy smile "So, you'll accompany me? I ask, heart in my throat… There is a certain offer I am still waiting to hear about."

"Yes I imagine there is." Belle turned her head when she heard a knock on the door. Turning back towards the screen, "Now I am sorry Gaston, but I have to run."

"No please, I understand. I'll see you soon, sweetheart" the feed ended, but his imaged remained, handsome smiling gracing his face.

Belle got up and made her way over to the door "Good afternoon, Captain."

"Morning." Gold curtly replied pushing past her, ignoring her annoyed sigh. "We're landing, and in case David doesn't kill us all, local time is going to be in the a.m., 10 or so."

"Yes, I saw that." She humphs as Gold proceeds to make his way further into her shuttle, running his fingers over things as he goes. She stiffens as he bends down in front of her computer screen.

"Making plans? 'Gaston LeFue." He sends her a glance, turning back toward the screen he sneers "He's a regular isn't he?" Belle hurriedly moves over to squeeze herself between the screen and Gold, blocking it from him. She looks up at him "I have seen him before, yes."

Gold steps back, "Well I haven't. He's not what I pictured, young. Must be rich too, to afford your rates."

She was starting to get annoyed more and more as this conversation continued, 'Why?' she thought must he always do this "I suppose he is, he has engaged me for several days."

Gold's eyes widen, and hides his clenched fists behind his back "Days? The boy must have stamina." He gasped.

Belle hums softly "Yes, he does." She moves over her seating area, picking up her books to be put away before she disembarks.

"Well…fine." Gold mumbles, but he's still curious "Is he letting you out at all?" She nods "Actually, we're attending a ball tomorrow night." She smiles as she starts shelving the books.

"Tell me, do all the men there pay for their dates, or just the young rich ones with stamina?" he jabs, but his triumphant smirk falls when he notices the brief look of gloom in her eyes. Squaring her shoulder she glares at him "Most of the women in attendance will not be Companions, if that's what you're asking. Perhaps the other men couldn't attract one."

"Well dearie, it sounds like the finest party I can imagine getting paid to go to."

'That's it' she thought moving to stand before " I don't suppose you'd find it up to your standards, there are more conversations, and less petty theft and getting hit with pool cues." Her nose wrinkles back distaste. Storming over to her door she opens it "Now get out. I need to prepare for my visit"

"As you wish." He walked out wincing when she slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

The streets were busy, as Ruby, Snow, David, David and Gold moved through carrying supplies making their way towards their ATV which to drive back to the ship. Ruby's eyes light up when she spies a shop window and walks over to get a closer look, the others follower her. "Oh, look at all the pretties!" she squealed, pushing past David who was studying the dirt.

David comes up behind her before turning to Snow "What am I looking at?" he asks "The girls or the clothes?" He didn't want to risk upsetting his wife? Jefferson looked up quickly, hearing the conversation "There's girls?" he looked around confused. Snow giggled and wrapped her arm around her husband "The clothes, please."

Ruby ran over to grab Snow "Say, look at the fluffly one!" She pointed to a white monstrosity which consisted of a tight short sleeve bodice and layers upon layers of ruffles.

Snow made a face "Too much foofaraw. If I am going to wear a dress, I'd want something with some slink." She rolled her eyes as David wrapped an arm around her "Do you want a slinky dress?" he asked his wife eagerly, "I can buy you a slinky dress? Captain, can I have money for a slinky dress?"

This caught Jefferson's attention "Hell, I'll chip in." Snow narrowed her eyes at him "I can hurt you." she threatened with a sweet smile.

Ruby smiled dreamily, as she stared at the dress "The only place I seen something so nice is some of the stuff Belle wears." Gold hefts the bag of parts further up his shoulder "Well, we best be moving." He grumbles.

Snow, tilts her head in thought "I guess she needs all of stuff, life she leads."

"Well, duh. I know sometimes the customers buy her things, you know. Some real rich men." Her voice lowers.

Gold starts shifting, growing more uncomfortable in the direction this conversation is heading "Come on! These aren't feathers I'm toting here, you know?" But Ruby just ignores him as she flairs her fingers toward the marshmallow like dress, "I like the ruffles. Belle gets to wear whatever she wants." She complained good naturedly. Finally reaching a breaking point Gold snaps at her "What are you going to do in that get up? Dance around the engine room? Be like a sheep walking on its hind legs."

Jefferson laughs at the image while, Ruby walks off using her hair to cover the hurt look on her face. Snow storms over to Gold taking the sack and slinging it over her shoulder, "See you on the ship Captain." She's at least satisfied he had the decency to look ashamed of himself, she then follows behind Ruby and helps her load the ATV and hops on behind David. Jefferson watches them leave confused as he turns and looks back towards Gold, "Is she mad or something?"

Gold attention is taking away when he hears the cocking of a gun, he turns to see a man with dread-locks holding a rifle at him, with him is another man with a rifle at the ready; he approaches them, his movements stiff.

"Jones." Gold sneers. "Ahh Captain Gold. I heard you were in town. I thought we might have a bit of a sit-down." "I'd prefer a bit of a piss-off." Gold shoved past him making his way back toward the ship, when he heard Jones laugh. Turning around he found himself face to face with the barrel of the gun, Jones smirked at him "I'm very sorry, did I give you the impression I was asking?" he gestured with the gun toward an alley way.

Gold and Jefferson followed, as Jones leads them inside a small dilapidated shack, and over to a crate the he threw an old filthy lace tablecloth, tea settings laid out. He gestures to the chairs as the three men sit down.

"Seems the last time there was a chance for a little palaver, we were most unwelcomed dearie." Gold pokes at the tea cakes that were laid before him. Jefferson takes a sip of the tea and hums "This ain't bad." as he adds some sugar too it. Jones gives a gracious smile, like a prized chef "There's a trick to it." He leans toward Jefferson "Wood-Alcohol." He takes a sip of his own cup.

Gold brings the cup down from his lips, sneering at disgust, and raises an eyebrow at Jones "Now we're honored guest, treated to the finest in beverages that make you go blind. So what is it you want?" He throws a look of disgust at Jefferson who after eating all of his own, reaches over and steals his tea cakes "'Scuse mwe Cumpfin." He says with a mouth full of cakes.

Jones sighs knowing the pleasantries are over "There's a local, goes by the name of Ginevra Lucas. Got some property she wants to sell off-planet… would fetch you a high price. See the locals won't let her sell off-world. It's a conundrum. What she needs is a smuggler, and I am willing to cut you in on it."

Gold crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, "Why me?" he asks "You have access to ships, can't you do it yourself?" Hook frowns, "She won't deal with me directly. She's taken an irrational dislike." Jefferson looks up from his cup "What happened? She see your face?" he smirks.

"She's a quality lady," Jones grumbles into his cup "Nose in the air like she never smelled a fart, doesn't find me respectable. Now you, I figure you have a chance."

"You backed out of a deal with us last time, dearie. Left us hanging." Gold recalled one of their last missions when Jones refused to pay for the goods and left them with Alliance Stamped contraband. Jefferson seemed to be thinking back to that moment as well, glaring at Jones "You hurt our feelings."

Jones cleared his throat as his gaze shifted nervously between them, "Well I had a problem with your attitude, is the reason. Felt you were pr… pre… what's the word?" he asked.

"Pretentious?" Jefferson supplied as his attention went back to the cup of tea. Gold turned and looked at him in shock that Jefferson even knew a word with that many syllables. Jones smiled and pointed at Jefferson "Exactly!" he turn to point at Gold "You think you're better than other people."

"Just the one's I am better than, dearie. That very quality is the one I think you are placing value on today? So how are you going to set up a meeting with a woman who won't deal with you?"

"I know where she'll be, a safe place using some new-tech gun scans. High-class too, they wouldn't let me in there. You might slip in. Luckily for you I've got a couple of invites. So do you want this meeting or not?" Jones held out his hand. Looking to Jefferson for his input, who gave him a nod, Gold reached across the table and shakes Jones' hand. "Deal."

After working out the final details like, supplies and timelines, Gold and Jefferson make their way back to _the Dark Castle_.

* * *

Gold makes his way back toward the engine room, where he sees Ruby sitting atop a ladder working on some of the mechanical wiring on the engine, "Ruby." Thinking she did not hear him over the sounds of the equipment he tries again a little louder "Ruby." She stops what she's doing sends him an evil eye and goes back to the wires "I am not speaking to you, Captain." She states.

He realizes she is still upset by his comment earlier, but smirks knowing her mood will change very shortly "I have no need for you to speak. Come along, I have a job for you." She mutters under her breath as she steps off the ladder to follow him.

* * *

The ballroom is grandly decorated, genteel and stylish, as Belle and Gaston enter the ballroom, and get in line for the porter to announce them.

"William and Lady Courtland." The couple before them is announced as they move forward a translucent grid appears, stopping Courtland from advancing. With a sigh, Courtland reaches into his jacket to hand over a small handgun to the security which approached. After that was taken care of they approached the porter "Gaston LaFue and Belle French.

Belle smiles as she recognizes some faces and blows a kiss to one of her friends from the Academy "Astrid, it's been too long." The continue their way into the ball as she sees the face of one of her older client's. Walking over she curtseys in front of him "You are looking wonderful, old friend." making her way back over to Gaston.

He smiled as he commented "Half the men in this room wish you were on their arm, tonight." Belle sends him a flirty smile "Only half? I must be losing my indefinable allure." "Oh it's not that indefinable." He wraps an arm around her waist and whispers in her ear "All of them wish you were in their bed." Belle's cheeks flush a bit putt of with that remark. Gaston laughs "Oh she blushes. Not many do that in your line of work. You are a very odd woman." He moves his other arm to hold her hand as he begins a small waltz "And I find I admire you more and more."

Belle's mood is instantly lifted as they move toward the center of the dance floor, as awkward as it is considering he is almost a full head taller than her. As they sway to and fro, Gaston smiles down at her "We still need to discuss my offer. I'm trying to offer you something you know. A life, you can live her on Persephone, as my personal companion." She looks up at him through her lashes, "You are a generous man, Gaston." He frowns slightly "That is not a 'Yes'." "It's not a no either." She retorts.

Their dance comes to an end and he leads her over to one of the waiters, handing her a glass of champagne, "You belong here, Belle." Gaston argues, "Not on that flying piece of shit. You see that, don't you?" "Gaston, language." She admonishes, glancing around to make sure no one heard him. He looks at her confused "What a piece of shit? But it is a piece of shit."

Her reply is interrupted as she hears the porter call the next name "Miss Rubelina DeLoup and escort." Confused she turns toward the entrance "Ruby?" Her eyes widen as she witnesses Ruby enter the ballroom, looking radiant in a fluffy red hoop skirted dress, and even more in shock as Ruby pulled Gold in with her.

"Oh, shit." Belle cursed to herself.


End file.
